


Valor para preguntar

by EliuxW



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kiibouma, Kuzunami, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Kiibo ve a Ouma deprimido, mas no se atreve a acercarse a él, y Nanami no puede soportar eso.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 3





	Valor para preguntar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Affakota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affakota/gifts).



> Feliz cumpleaños Affak ♡♡   
> Espero que te guste.

Kiibo suspiró ante la impotencia de ver a Kokichi tan abatido y no poder hacer nada. Nunca había terminado de entender las actitudes del pelimorado, y este nunca había sido especialmente amable con él, pero aun así... le daba pena.

Kokichi era alguien risueño, muy alegre y sobre todo pícaro, ahora su rostro, empero, se había teñido opaco, ya no albergaba aquella energía radiante y caótica que tanto destacaba en su grupo de clase, y al superrobot le hacía sentir algo contrariado, queriendo saber qué le pasaba y cómo ayudarle.

Nadie supo qué hacer, ni la tan sensata Kaede, ni las dotes de detective de Shuichi fueron útiles para ayudar a Kiibo para entender a Kokichi, nadie pudo ayudarle... nadie, menos Nanami.

Nanami era una chica de otra clase de Kibougamine, era amable y servicial con todo el mundo, hasta el punto de que fue capaz de ablandar y adentrarse en el —quizá no tan gélido— corazón de Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, el archiconocido superyakuza. Ella fue la única que siempre creyó que Kiibo podría acercarse a Kokichi y ayudarle como era debido, al fin y al cabo, pocos seres humanos eran tan buenos y tan dulces como Kiibo, quien irónicamente, es un robot.

Todo empezó con la fémina dándole consejos al robot sobre cómo acercarse a alguien que lo está pasando mal, Kiibo al inicio dudó de ella, pues era la misma chica que anteriores veces había promulgado no entender los sentimientos humanos, pero para sorpresa del robot, empezó a funcionar con el tiempo. Iba perdiendo progresivamente los nervios, hasta que un día, completamente decidido se acercó a Kokichi, quien estaba caminando cabizbajo por los pasillos de Kibougamine.

—O-ouma —tartamudeó—, ¿estás bien?

Los ojos de Kokichi se agradaron y tardó unos segundos en responder, los cerró con fuerza y alzó el rostro sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa... era falsa.

—¡Claro que sí Kii-boy! ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

Kiibo bajó la mirada un poco, hecho que provocó que Ouma se asustase internamente, repitiendo en su cabeza «por favor... otra vez no»; el robot suspiró.

—Sabía que no ibas a dejar de mentir en una circunstancia así... —una vez dicho esto, tembló un poco, dubitativo, aún no sabía muy bien si debía hacer eso, y sin saber si fue por instinto o por lógica, sus brazos rodearon a Kokichi, quien enmudó en cuestión de segundos.

—Puedes contarme lo que te pasa... sé que no hemos sido los más cercanos pero... quiero ayudarte —involuntariamente Kiibo ya se encontraba mimando la espalda de Kokichi mientras hablaba.

Fue en ese momento en el que Ouma se dio cuenta de lo cálido que era Kiibo en realidad.

—No quería herir a nadie —sentenció, avergonazo—, pero mis mentiras solo hacen daño, os he tratado mal y me merezco que me odiéis.

—¡Nadie te odia, Ouma! Es cierto que eres complicado de entender y que a veces eres algo molesto, pero... no le caes mal a nadie realmente... solo no sabemos reaccionar.

—¿Me estás mintiendo?

—¡N-no! ¡Yo no gano nada con mentirte! 

—Nishishi —se rió—, ¡ya lo sé! Los robots sois taaan predecibles.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es robofó—

—¿bia? —Kokichi le interrumpió para completar la frase, provocando un salvaje sonrojo en Kiibo quien empezaba a cuestionarse si era realmente tan predecible.

El robot iba a protestar, empero, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ouma ya se había acurrucado entre sus brazos; era una sensación cálida y no quería que se acabase, al menos no por unos minutos... ya protestaría por robofobia la próxima vez.


End file.
